gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Katy or A Gaga
A Katy or A Gaga is the fourth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-second episode overall. It premiered on November 7, 2013, following a four-week hiatus. Nationals is in four weeks and Mr. Schue has just got the secret setlist of the New Direction's competition at Nationals. One of the show choirs, Throat Explosion, proves to be a threat, and so, Will gives the Glee Club an assignment: Katy Perry or Lady Gaga. The Katy's will sing Gaga songs while the Gaga's will sing Katy songs. Given the assignment, Sam is eager to use it to improve the chances of him and Penny getting together, Marley struggles to become a Gaga and impress Jake and Sue and Bree have bad plans, involving the Glee Club. In New York, Kurt's Madonna Cover band is in development as one stunning performer, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert (portrayed by guest-star Adam Lambert), auditions, causing Kurt to become conflicted. The episode was directed by Ian Brennan and co-written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner. Plot TBA Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Trivia *This episode had a 1.5 rating, with 4.01 million viewers. *Sam's Applause teaser is a parody of Lady Gaga's Artpop teaser picture with the plastic visor. *This is the first episode of Season Five that has a recap segment. Errors *This episode features an anachronism: New Directions are seen performing Applause and Roar in this episode. However, it is supposed to be late Spring 2013 whereas these songs were not released until August 2013. Gallery Filming 9/26-27.jpg|Chris, Adam, Demi, Lea, and Naya on set. BU8tISFCMAE3djB.jpg Lauren on the Glee set for Season 5 9-23-2013.jpg Fantastic5.jpg|Filming. Lea, Naya, Adam, Demi, Chris BVNKPhYIcAAzjO8.jpg|Chris and Demi on the NYADA set. LaurenAndIan.jpg BVPJiDaCcAA18ei.jpg|Chord Gaga DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set. Rachel and Kurt 5x04.jpg Rachel 5x04.jpg 1375719 627353043978111 440887038 n.png BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg|Roar Hairstylists.png Lunchtime.jpg AKOAG1.png AKOAG2.png AKOAG3.png AKOAG4.png AKOAG5.png apocalpysticks.gif icameupwithanamazingname.gif Glee - Will and Sue 1.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 2.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 3.JPG GleeMarley2.JPG antique chair.jpg chair in color.jpg BWlroI6CYAAPSOM.png marleynguys.jpg 006~674.jpg 007~622.jpg 004~783.jpg 005~730.jpg samstill.jpg rachelstill.jpg 009~506.jpg 008~564.jpg tumblr_mv74ruuxnv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mv8u2grDZM1rojy6eo1 500.png Tumblr mvg6d1xTkl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvfwi00jlK1s57bimo1_r3_500.jpg 61BBstu6nwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 1383696 622857661093336 1262549093 n.jpg tumblr_mvi6okvkFx1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvk6kr6n981rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr mvk6liiOyz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee ep504 bts 2.jpg still.jpg still2.jpg Ademi.png Roaarrr.jpg tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco1_r3_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco8_r3_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco6_r4_250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo1 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo2 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo3 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo4 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo5 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo6 250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001516.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001444.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000103.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000100.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000049.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000042.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000040.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000030.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000026.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000024.jpg tumblr_mvricoHw4S1rur0fgo1_500.gif tumblr_mvricoHw4S1rur0fgo2_500.gif 1462861_560134800721655_846164224_n.jpg jkl.jpg k;.jpg jh.jpg hbjn.jpg Bree KatyOrAGaga4.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga3.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga2.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga1.gif ROAR.jpg tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo5_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo1_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo2_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo3_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo6_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo4_250.gif Katy or GaGa?.jpg Poor Artie!.jpg Starlicious.jpg Happening tonight.jpg Which one are you.jpg Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxekfBbPi1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr mvxf3vPpLT1qdsjzio2 250.gif Tumblr mvxf3vPpLT1qdsjzio1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao4 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao3 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao2 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao1 500.png Tumblr mvxe4vk8gi1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mvxe4vk8gi1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mvxe4vk8gi1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe4vk8gi1qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr mvxdjpNNSN1qhzi2jo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxdjpNNSN1qhzi2jo3 250.gif 150px-4499382.png.jpg Tumblr mvxdjpNNSN1qhzi2jo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxdjpNNSN1qhzi2jo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdn0sGaR1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdneEYDq1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno2 250.gif tumblr_mvrpfxHhQ41s4wg1vo1_400.gif kittyperry.gif kittyperry2.gif kittyperry3.gif kittyperry4.gif tumblr_mvxk7aN9JX1s57bimo1_500.gif tumblr_mvxk7aN9JX1s57bimo2_500.gif tumblr_mvxk7aN9JX1s57bimo3_500.gif Jarleymakeout.gif kittyperry5.gif kittyperry6.gif kittyperry7.gif kittyperry8.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo4 250.gif tumblr_mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr mvxhunQ4d31s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxhunQ4d31s57bimo2 250.gif tumblr_mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo4_250.gif Tumblr mvxg5bEd0r1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr mvxg5bEd0r1qfgg1ao2 250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o1_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o2_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o6_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o5_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o3_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o4_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o2_250.gif tumblr_mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o3_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako6_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako3_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako5_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_mvxjo9h04Y1qcqmvho1_250.gif tumblr_mvxjo9h04Y1qcqmvho3_250.gif tumblr_mvxjo9h04Y1qcqmvho4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxjo9h04Y1qcqmvho2_250.gif kittyperry9.gif kittyperry10.gif kittyperry11.gif kittyperry12.gif kittyperry13.gif kittyperry14.gif smexy.gif jakewhat.gif 00000000.jpg 0000000.jpg 00786876.gif 01-MarleyRose8965.gif MarleyRose_00589.gif 320px-GleeMarley2.jpg 0000000000000000.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes